


Thirst

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, Gen, Hell, Injury, Knives, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam has overthrown Crowley as the King of Hell, and now on the throne, he is hunting Dean and Castiel. He forces Crowley to help him.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 17





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Hell
> 
> Was really thinking of my King of Hell!Sam story, so this happened.

Sam Winchester sat upon his throne of iron that had been forged in the blood of a thousand suffering souls. Crowley knelt before him, ever his supplicant since the coup and Sam’s ascension to King of Hell. He knew Crowley was only doing this to survive, and was probably scheming, but he was useful.

Around them were pillars of gold and bronze, torches and braziers lighting up the large hall.

“Soul damnation has gone up two percent,” Crowley informed him, continuing an already exhausting tirade.

Sam sighed, standing, and he took out a butterfly knife. He didn’t currently plan on using it, but the threat that he would drink the blood of his subjects cowed even Crowley. He circled him, and Crowley kept his head down. A shudder went through him. Whether it was from fear or anger, Sam didn’t know.

Sam leaned in and asked into his ear, “Are you done?”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty.”

Good. Sam gently ran the knife against Crowley’s cheek, almost lovingly. A line of sweet-smelling blood was drawn. His ever-useful servant didn’t even flinch.

Pity.

“You know that’s not why I called you here,” he said, going to stand in front of him. “Dean—what of him?”

“He’s still evading capture.”

“And Castiel?”

“Surely guarding Dean like a dog. He’s… he’s too powerful for us to get close.”

Sam’s lips twitched, the slightest sign of his anger at his subjects’ incompetence.

“Really, Crowley? I have an army at my disposal and you can’t bring in one little angel and his pet? Pathetic,” Sam spat.

He paced, flipping the butterfly knife over and over as he thought.

“Maybe if I draw my brother out…” Sam mused. “Our sources say he’s hunting me, correct?”

Crowley quickly nodded.

“Amusing that we can’t even find each other.” Silence reigned. Hot anger bubbled up in Sam at the lack of Crowley’s reaction. “Speak!” he commanded. “If I wanted to talk to a wall, then I’d be talking to a wall!”

Crowley flinched, but then obliged, “Y-yes, my Lord. Amusing.”

Sam looked down at him, unconvinced.

Whatever. He had another job for Crowley.

He sat upon his throne once more, putting the butterfly knife away and making himself comfortable.

“Tell me, what’s Dean’s last known location?”

“Our sources say Nevada, but he’s moving from town to town. Our last report was that he made a stop in Vegas.”

“Probably trying to throw us off,” Sam commented. “We used to go every year. He knows it’s too chaotic for most enemies to try and hit him there.

“Cas is still with him?”

Crowley paused.

“Crowley—Cas,” Sam demanded, voice hardening.

“We—we haven’t gotten near Dean in weeks, and it’s possible Castiel switched bodies, and—“

Sam interrupted, his eyes nearly turning into the inky blackness he’d become so familiar with, “You’re telling me you _lost_ him!”

“We just don’t know where he is.”

“So you lost him,” Sam surmised.

“Yes. I… I suppose we have.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to trouble you.”

“Well consider me troubled.” Sam sighed, looking into the shadows of his throne room, willing them to build up inside of him and douse the flames that were coming to life. “Your punishment will come later. For now I have a job for you.”

“Majesty?”

Sam crossed one ankle over his knee, and let the dark take him. His eyes turned black. “Fetch me my afternoon snack. And hurry. I’m sure you don’t want to be a replacement.”

Crowley looked up at him now, paling, and Sam gave a satisfied smirk. The former King of Hell gulped, his mouth falling open. Were he human he might even be sweating.

“At once, my Lord.”

Crowley rose to his feet, bowed, and then hurried to fetch a demon from one of Sam’s many prisons.

Sam would go to Earth and find Dean, perhaps killing a few of his old friends to make him come to him. But for now, well, he was thirsty.


End file.
